


¡Sorpresa!

by DataComic



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Sadism, Other, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Pre-Slash, Surprise Party
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DataComic/pseuds/DataComic
Summary: Black Hat tiene preparada una sorpresa para su asustadizo y sádico científico.Y eso incluye arruinar la fiesta de otros.
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), Demencia & Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Kudos: 20





	¡Sorpresa!

La clásica melodía resonaba en la ahora, chamuscada habitación.

Aquellas ridículas decoraciones y comida barata habían sido reducidas a cenizas. Los previos ocupantes del lugar habían sido dominados con eficiente brutalidad.

A decir verdad, las pobres excusas de... _¿guardianes, nobles, entes?_ , lo que rayos se suponía que fuesen esos adefecios corpóreos. Ambos se encontraban en una jocosa situación.

O al menos era muy jocosa para el caballero de negro, vestido elegantemente, portando un gran sombrero de copa quien reposaba su cuerpo en un elegante sillón, disfrutando una bebida mientras los dos individuos maniatados en el suelo se lamentaban de dolor.

Sus llorosos gemidos eran un delicioso sonido de fondo que se fundía perfectamente con la suave música producida por un tocadiscos conjurado desde las sombras.

El fenómeno musculoso con lombrices en lugar de manos sollozaba contra el suelo, mientras que su colega, un ridículo cráneo hueco y astado atrapado en una pecera de cristal, yacía inmóvil dedicándose a balbucear miserablemente.

El oscuro demonio rió con gusto, reajustando su posición en su aterciopelado asiento, el cual también había sido conjurado mágicamente. Sin apartar la mirada de las inútiles pestes, BlackHat llevó una fina taza llena de veneno hacia su boca sin labios y sorbió tranquilamente su mortal bebida.

\- "¿Cansados tan pronto caballeros?"

BlackHat preguntó de forma burlona mostrando sus filosos dientes esmeralda.

\- "No entiendo por qué. Cuando llegué a su pequeña _fiesta_ , ambos se veían muy animados. "

En efecto. Esos remedos mágicos sin rostro ni cuerpo dieron un buen espectáculo cuando BlackHat apareció como un fantasma en medio de su ridícula "fiesta secreta". Los tontos no tuvieron ni tiempo de procesar lo que ocurrió después.

\- "Fue entretenido torturarlos un poco, para romper el hielo" - BlackHat continuó - "Pero no podemos proseguir sin los invitados faltantes ¿verdad?".

El caballero de negro tronó sus dedos y su taza grabada despareció en el aire. Con ambas manos ahora libres, el villano extrajo un fino reloj de bolsillo.

\- "No se preocupen señores, les prometo que su amiga antorcha y esa bruja albina llegarán muy pronto".

Los dos seres mágicos reaccionaron por fin ante esa alarmante oración. El guerrero turquesa sin rostro, levantó con dificultad su duro cráneo de cristal y miró a su enemigo con temor.

\- "¿Re- reina... Moon?

La esfera reposando a su lado chirrió confundido. - "¿Heka... poo?"

BlackHat soltó una fuerte carcajada. Con otro tronar de dedos conjuró su bastón y se levantó con elegancia. Una grotesca sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. La vípeda lengua de BlackHat siseaba en dirección de sus presas. Sus finos zapatos sonaban con cada paso renovando el fresco temor en los rehenes.

\- "Ustedes habrán planeado esta ridícula fiestita para celebrar el regreso de su _campesina_ " - dijo BlackHat con evidente desdén - "Pero **yo** tengo mejores planes para ustedes, ratas traidoras".

El cráneo antropomorfo se atrevió a soltar un quejido indignado. El dolor le impedía transformarse pero no el poder hablar.

\- "Nosotros somos... la, la Alta Ccom-... "

Un duro golpe del bastón lo mandó a rodar. Su fornido compañero trató de levantarse , pero la horrible y desconocida magia de BlackHat lo mantenía a su merced.

\- "¿Quién eres..."

BlackHat silenció al fenómeno de una sola patada. El villano ignoró los gimoteos de ambos payasos y prefirió consultar su reloj de bolsillo nuevamente.

\- "Ustedes, bufones dos caras, planean eventos tan bien como planean invasiones y conspiraciones". BlackHat comentó sarcástico. Volviendo a su asiento, el demonio hizo un ademán y todo rastro de cenizas y destrucción desaparició de la habitación.

\- "Tengo planes para todos ustedes, payasos con varitas en lugar de cerebros. Sólo hace falta que lleguen las otras pestes para poder... "

Un agudo grito se escuchó en el exterior del cuarto. Una risa maniaca le siguió casi de inmediato.

\- "Vaya" - BlackHat soltó una risita siniestra - "Hablando de rata, creo que invoqué una".

El distinguido demonio no tuvo que mover un dedo. La puerta se abrió abruptamente y reveló a 3 figuras femeninas.

\- "Oooooooh, Jefe... ~ !!!"

Canturreó la chica pelirroja, con una abundante melena verde. A sus pies yacían dos mujeres; una de piel tan blanca como la leche y con unos llamativos cuernos saliendo de su cabeza; la otra era una mujer madura de cabellos plateados vestida con un vestido corriente. Ambas mujeres estaban inconscientes y visiblemente heridas.

\- "Al menos llegaste a tiempo" - Masculló BlackHat, mirando a las recién llegadas - "Más te vale que no hayan quedado demasiado dañadas Demencia".

La susodicha rió divertida.

\- " También te extrané jefe. Y no se preocupe, estas tontas debiluchas sólo están noqueadas " - Demencia jaló sin ningún reparo a sus prisioneras hasta el interior de la habitación y las depositó sin ningún cuidado a los pies de su amo.

\- "Fue pan comido. La anciana estaba ocupada lloriqueando en un rincón porque su mocosa hija se largó con su novio a jugar a la guerra y la horrible chica flama ni siquiera me vió venir".

La muchacha se jactó muy orgullosa de su hazaña. BlackHat se permitió una sonrisa mientras observaba a las féminas inconscientes.

\- "Hekapoo, Moon... "

Omnidraxum no podía creer lo que veía. Una chiquilla desaliñada había llegado... arrastrando consigo a su compañera faltante y a su única aliada mewmana.

\- "No, no- no puede ser... "

Rombulus comenzó a temblar de estupor y verdadero horror. Su reina y su compañera estaban...

_\- "Finalmente podemos empezar nuestra celebración"_

El demonio se relamió complacido, saboreando el pavor y angustia en la atmósfera. BlackHat se puso de pie mientras dejaba escapar un suave siseo.

Demencia se dió el lujo de sentarse a descansar encima de la golpeada Hekapoo.

\- "¡Al fin! ¡Ya me moría de ganas de comer!"

Con un solo movimiento de sus manos, BlackHat revestió aquel cuarto con una nueva apariencia; una elegante mesa surgió en el centro, un delicioso banquete encima suyo. Velas carmesí iluminaban sublimemente el ambiente, una fina cortina oscura adornaba el fondo del lugar y por último, los prisioneros fueron mágicamente apresados contra el muro que encaraba a BlackHat y Demencia.

Moon sollozó patética al sentirse dolorosamente apresada pero aún así no bastó para despertarse. Hekapoo apenas pudo gemir desamparada mientras que Rombulus y Omnidraxum, las únicas víctimas lúcidas, no podían artícular palabra alguna que pudiera expresar la espantosa pesadilla que estaban experimentado en carne propia.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Esto no era nada de lo que habían planeado junto a Mina.

¡¡Este monstruo salido del mismo infierno no podía ser real!!

BlackHat sonrió fríamente. Demencia vibraba de emoción a pesar de haber perdido su suave "asiento".

\- " Y para poder iniciar esta fiesta..."

BlackHat dió un único paso hacía atrás y con un frase natal del inframundo, invocó al invitado especial.

La persona a quién dedicaba todo esto.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Flug dió un beso de buenas noches a su pequeño 5.0.5 y se retiró silencioso a su respectiva habitación.

Había sido un día relativamente tranquilo en la mansión. BlackHat había estado ausente desde el medio día. Demencia no apareció en todo el día a jugar con sus inventos y su agenda había estado libre de proyectos o reuniones.

Flug ni siquiera había revisado el calendario de su laboratorio para poder confirmar si había pasado algo por alto.

Antes de siquiera pudiera llegar a su habitación, Flug sintió un familiar escalofrío y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba rodeado de un intenso fuego esmeralda.

Su inicial pánico fue reemplazado de inmediato con cierta confusión cuando se dió cuenta que estaba completamente ileso... y en un lugar totalmente diferente a la mansión.

\- "BIENVENIDO DOCTOR"

Flug reconoció aquella penetrante voz.

Con gran alivio y curiosidad, el joven científico miró a su amo y señor.

\- " ¿Lord BlackHat... ?"

Flug apenas pudo notar que el demonio no estaba solo. Al otro extremo de aquella desconocida habitación, sellados contra un alto muro, habían 4 siluetas aprisionadas incómodamente.

_ "¡Sorpresa nerd! ¡¡Sorpresa!!

Demencia gritó feliz agitando sus brazos. Flug miró a su rebelde amiga, luego a su señor y finalmente a los prisioneros en el fondo de la habitación.

Una punzada de reconocimiento llegó a su mente, seguida por un torrente de emociones intensas amontonados e hirviendo en su pecho las cuales terminaron por hacerlo sollozar.

\- "Jefecito..."

BlackHat le ofreció una encantadora sonrisa y se acerco al humano. Frente a frente, tan cerca uno del otro, el demonio musitó en su lenguaje oculto e hizo aparecer una pequeña mesa metálica al lado del doctor.

Flug secó las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos y observó aquella mesita metálica nuevamente confundido, pero en cuanto reconoció todo el material quirúrgico (especialmente para fines de tortura), que reposaba reluciente para su uso, Flug ahogó un grito de emoción.

BlackHat ensanchó su inhumana sonrisa y con una modesta señal, el demonio le dió a entender a Flug que este era su regalo.

\- "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, FLUG."

Flug sonrió con genuino placer y sin apartar los ojos se su monstruoso y maravilloso amo, el joven humano tomó un filoso bisturí y le mostró a BlackHat una hermosa sonrisa llena de júbilo y sadismo.

\- " Gracias Jefecito."

Las monstruosas risas y agonizantes alaridos resonaron por horas y horas .

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Cumpliendo la cuarentena en casa, mientras no estoy cumpliendo mis faenas domésticas me pongo a bocetar o actualizar mis cuentas 😅
> 
> #quedateencasa  
> #yomequedoencasa


End file.
